Instinto primario
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Dende esta teniendo cambios, ha crecido, tiene cambios de humor y hasta esta perdiendo la cordura. Están despertando esos instintos que le reclaman una cosa, la cercanía de un compañero para garantizar el futuro de su especie. Y Piccoro no esta enterado. La vida encontrara el camino de una forma demente, pero dulce. HemafroditaXHemafrodita, Clasificación M en algunos capitulos.Love
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:_**_ Primero que nada, esta historia se la dedico a mi querido Alex The Teknian, a quien considero mi amor, pues al pensar en ti me hace muy feliz._

_Esta historia es tal vez la primera historia de amor que escribo, es un amor entre dos hermafroditas, dos personas que han convivido mucho, y si tendrá momentos difíciles, es porque todo tiene que buscar su camino. ¿No creen?, si no puedes leer historias de dos personajes "masculinos" por favor no lo leas, pero si consideras que después de todo los Namekuseines no entran en esa categoría pues adelante, lee, tal vez te guste._

_Por ultimo, esto sucede entre Piccoro y Dende entre la época posterior al final del manga, es una historia de amor algo complicado. Tratare de conservar en medida de lo posible la personalidad de los personajes, excepto posiblemente Dende en algunos capítulos, pero eso se deberá a un estado descontrolado en el que va a entrar, pero el volverá a ser normalmente el chico amable y dulce que siempre ha sido._

**_30 de Abril del 2015_**

**_Nota adicional: Yo no soy la autora de la portada de este fic, la artista es la genial ConceptCat (Amanda) a quien agradezco por que me dio permiso de usar su obra, ella es muy talentosa con sus trazos con los namekusein. Pueden encontrar mas de su arte en Deviantart , se los recomiendo. _**

* * *

**Instinto primario**

**Capitulo 1: Todo cambia**

21 años antes...

Piccoro se encontraba bastante confundido al respecto, cuatro compatriotas suyos habían hecho un vuelo directo al desierto donde normalmente se encontraba solo, bueno, antes de los sucesos de los últimos dos años, se dio cuenta que estos namekuseines eran poderosos, sentía que venían en una actitud retadora a pesar de su aparente postura de visitantes pacíficos.

-Vaya, y ahora que pasa que soy tan popular estos días entre los namekuseines?- dijo algo descarado mientras el mas fuerte de los cuatro, el sabia que lo que estaban por hacer era una maniobra loca y desesperada, ¿pero que mas podían hacer?

-Nail, escúchanos, no puedes quedarte en este planeta. Tu lugar es con nosotros.

Piccoro puso una mirada fastidiada mientras movía taimadamente su cabeza.

-Nail, Nail, Nail... Siempre Nail...- El malicioso namekusein no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que ellos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, en realidad estaba estresándose por estas constantes presiones para ir con ellos a ese nuevo planeta. - ya les he dicho un montón de veces que soy Piccoro, pero ahí van de necios y vuelven a llamarme Nail.

-Está claro, comprendemos que Piccoro es la personalidad dominante, pero también esta Nail ahí dentro. El es nuestro hermano, su lugar es con nosotros. Ven con nosotros, ya no tienes que vivir aislado. -a pesar de ésas palabras, el namekusein seguía moviéndose con cautela, como si temiera algún acto de represalia sólo por la cercanía, por muy bien intencionados que se mostraran, el comportamiento de Piccoro les parecía completamente anormal, demasiado hostil y huraño, sin mencionar esa actitud arrogante. Si, para los namekuseines él era un desequilibrado mental, pero le necesitaban, pero lo importante era que no se diera cuenta.

-Pues saben qué, yo soy perfectamente capaz de bastarme a mí mismo, no necesito su lastima. -dijo agresivo y hasta déspota, odiaba cada momento que ellos estaban cerca, porque su mente se veía invadida de esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían, afectos de otro, ese amor era de Nail, no suyos. Y eso era a lo que más temía, a que en un momento esa delgada línea que le diferenciaba de Nail se difuminará tanto hasta desaparecer y por lo tanto olvidarse de sí mismo, amaba a su gente, pero los consideraba también una amenaza a su propia vida. Lo único que le quedaba era algo bastante simple si quería seguir siendo Piccoro, hacerse odiar por ellos. - saben que pienso de esta charada de "nos preocupamos por ti", que en el fondo es porque necesitan que yo los proteja, pues saben que, yo solo protejo al número 1, yo.- Decía mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto ruin.- además tengo mejores planes que jugar al granjero, este planeta me gusta tanto que planeo conquistarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo uno de los guerreros con una expresión de consternación, ya que ante sus ojos no era un extraño el que hablaba "idioteces", sino Nail, su hermano menor quien las decía.

-Y eso no es todo, cuando sea el amo del mundo lo haré un lugar más interesante, permitiré que la gente se hiera y se mate, solo me obedecerán a mí. Sera el mundo de la maldad, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se reía tan fuerte que parecía un desquiciado

Ellos se miraron unos a otros, de todo lo que dijo consideraron que más que una declaración era un discurso trasnochado. Pero ellos eran tal vez la última esperanza de convencer al necio de Piccoro de acompañarlos al nuevo planeta, por lo cual estaban dispuestos a enfrentar esta dificultad. Habían planeado estimular ese ego tan particular, con un juego.

-Bien, así que no estás dispuesto a acompañarnos por estar con este jueguito de la conquista global. Bien, pues ese no es nuestro asunto.- dijo como si le diera por su lado, Piccoro intuía que él había remplazado a Nail como líder de los guerreros.- Bien, Piccoro, sabrás que yo y Nail teníamos una rivalidad fraternal muy marcada en cuestión de fuerza. El es el hijo 109 de nuestro padre, ese niño me superó a los 3 años. No aceptó perder a mi rival.

-Me vas a hacer llorar- dijo burlonamente Piccoro.

-Se que asimilar a otro incrementar tu poder, pero apuesto a que no es la gran cosa.- se puso en una actitud retadora hacia el príncipe demonio.- hagamos un trato, tu nos quieres lejos, pues nos alejaremos permanentemente si nos derrotas, si te dominamos tendrás que venir con nosotros. - hay que hacer hincapié en que estos chicos tenían algunos temblores en el cuerpo cuando el mayor profirió este desafío.

\- Jajaja, de plano quieren hacer el ridículo, nunca he visto nada igual.- dijo engreídamente mientras su capa ondeaba al viento.- trato, incluso seré amable por ser de mi raza y no me quitare mi capá, no quiero matarlos por exceder mis fuerzas.

Los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron al ataque dispuestos a todo por dominar a ese loco necio.

Cinco horas después en la Capsule Corp.

Moori y el resto se pusieron de un verde mas pálido al ver las trazas en las que sus hermanos regresaban, más que una pelea resultado (o medio de apuesta) eso había sido una masacre, miembros fracturados o hasta perdidos, heridas sangrantes y miradas rotas.

-Moori... Quiero decir Patriarca, hemos fallado. Lo siento tanto.

Moori gruñía mientras cerraba fuerte sus ojos para contener su frustración, mientras sus hermanos eran sanados y les volvían a crecer sus miembros.

-Es mejor así, este tipo es un lunático, sádico y depravado, no soportaría tenerlo cerca de los niños- dijo el más joven de los guerreros- ese tipo no tiene nada de Nail, tiene la mente llena de necedades.

Dende no estaba tan cerca, pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que ellos estaban hablando. Se sentía mal porque no creía que ese namekusein llamado Piccoro fuera una persona tan horrible, porque su hermano jamás habría permitido que alguien malvado lo asimilara.

-Hermanos, tenemos que hablar de esto mas tarde. Los niños están cansados, es hora de que se vayan a dormir.

Dende no quería ir a dormir aun, quería escuchar lo que pasaba, quería opinar, pero era obvio que los mayores no le harían casó, los adultos no respetan a los niños. Ser un prodigio no ayudaba en el asunto.

Los niños fueron a dormir, en ese entonces era 12 niños pequeños, el resto ya estaban entrando en las primeras etapas de la pubertad (la cual duraría en ellos quince años terrestres) todos dormían en la misma cama, después de lo ocurrido era común que no pudieran soportar estar lejos los unos de los otros, les asustaba esa oscuridad extraña para ellos, así que Bulma gentilmente les permitió tener la luz prendida a pesar del aumento del consumo de la electricidad. Claro que ellos no se enteraron del inconveniente, porque habrían preferido buscar otras formas de reconfortar a sus niños a provocarle algún inconveniente a sus anfitriones que eran extremadamente generosos. Incluso el Dr Breif permitió que Cargo, el hermanito menor durmiera con Tamma 2, a los niños les llamaba demasiado la atención los elementos peludos. Tamma 2 fue muy popular. Los doce le daban mucho cariño. Los niños dormían en la misma cama, aún a pesar que podían darles más comodidad ellos lo preferían mil veces.

Los seis ancianos se reunieron en el jardín interior, los animales dormían tranquilos, era sorprendente lo rápido que ellos se adaptaron a los invitados de la familia Breif, los seis se sentaron alrededor de una roca que se trajeron, era la roca donde el patriarca había muerto centrado. Planeaban llevársela en su viaje a su nuevo hogar.

-Hermanos, esta situación está fuera de control, yo considero que deberíamos desistir, ese niño hijo de Kattatsu es demasiado loco para convivir con nosotros.- pensó uno de los ancianos, quien por telepatía trasmitió sus pensamientos a sus hermanos.

-Pero toma en cuenta que si lo que nuestro padre dijo a Moori es verdad, ese loco es la esperanza de reconstruir nuestro mundo.- respondió de la misma forma otro de los ancianos.

-Desdichadamente es un chiquillo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un adulto no ha alcanzado la madurez necesaria, ya se hizo un intento y el no se dio ni por enterado.

-Tienes razón hermano, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Moori solo los escuchaba en su mente, pero no aporto nada, en el fondo, había una idea que en su mente apareció, tan terrible que cuando al fin tuvo el valor horrorizó a sus hermanos.

-El madurara posiblemente en la misma época en que los pequeños lo hagan ¿y si los dejamos atrás? ¿Para que la naturaleza encuentre su camino?

-¡Patriarca!- no lo trasmitieron con el pensamiento, sino a grito a viva voz, tuvieron que calmarse para evitar que los demás se enteraran de tan horrorosa idea, menos de quien venía, pero eso si, a Moori le llovieron los reclamos, más que ancianos sabios parecían una bola de ancianas histéricas y furiosas, adoraban a sus niños. Y aunque Moori les prometiera que él tendría otros nuevos eso no los hizo para nada ser menos aprensivos. Entonces alguno de ellos le dijo algo que lo sacudió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Serias capaz de abandonar a Dende y a Cargo en este mundo de locos?

-Si- dijo mentalmente tratando de actuar resuelto, ellos lo miraron como si dijeran "no seas farsante", al menos Moori lo sintió así, ya que no tardo en apoyar sus manos sobre la roca y cubrirse con las manos la cabeza lleno de frustración- no, no tengo la fuerza y el valor de hacer eso, porque qué tal si terminan tan locos como los humanos, eso no ayudaría a nadie. ¿Pero qué otra opción nos queda?

-Decirle las cosas como son y esperar que no pretenda ser el rey de los namekuseines a cambio de su favor.- dijo otro anciano señalando la raíz de todo este lío, no confiaban en ese "niño cabron", los seis imaginaron algún tipo de situación propia de bárbaros.

-Fssssssssssss- todos bufaron asqueados de sus pensamientos.

Mientras Piccoro se preparaba para descansar después de otro maratónico entrenamiento, cerró sus ojos mientras se sentaba y se colocaba en su posición acostumbrada semejante a la meditación profunda. Cuando sintió una presencia frente a él y decidió enfrentarla como había hecho anteriormente, ahora si seria sádico.

-Ya dejen de fastidiarme con lo mismo. Ya dije...

-Nail...-dijo una voz dulce y aguda entonces con la luz de la fogata el aprecio a su pequeño visitante.

-Dende...-los recuerdos de Nail lo inundaron, recuerdos de sus primeros días de vida, Dende era la primera persona a la que vio y amó, si se había funcionado con Piccoro no había sido por venganza, había sido por proteger a Dende. Ese vinculo era tan poderoso como el que Piccoro tenía con Gohan, para el ladino hijo del rey demonio, esto era algo difícil de combatir. - ¿que haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo, ¿por qué no vives con nosotros? ¿Porque te peleaste con nuestros hermanos?

-Dende, yo no soy Nail, mi nombre es Piccoro- esta declaración le peso profundamente ya que vio esos lindos ojos negros brillantes frente a las llamas derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lo sé, se que se funcionaron, ustedes jamás podrán separarse, pero extraño mucho a mi hermano.

Cualquier barrera que Piccoro hubiera puesto para distanciarse de sus semejantes la estaba partiendo en pedazos los sollozos de un niñito que se cubría los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

-No llores, los hombres no lloran.- dijo entrando en pánico.

-No soy hombre ¡SOY UN NAMEKUSEIN, HAY MUCHA DIFERENCIA!

Por un momento Piccoro entro en pánico, odiaba que los niños lloraran frente a él, podía amenazarlo con arrancarle la legua si no se callaba, pero ya no tenía el valor, se sentía perdido, le hubiera gustado que alguien le ayudara con esto, pero entonces algo comenzó a marchar, su cuerpo sin que él pudiera evitarlo se dirigió al niño, lo tomo entre sus brazos (Dende era casi un bebé en ellos) y lo abrazo, mientras que en el rostro de Piccoro había una expresión de sorpresa casi cómica.

"Odio que mi hermano llore por mi y tú que no lo consuelas, alguien tenía que hacerlo."

"Hijo de puta, según teníamos un acuerdo"

"Si que lo tenemos, pero la base de ese acuerdo es el bienestar de Dende, yo aceptó quedarme a vivir en este planeta porque ese es tu deseo, pero no aceptaré que él sufra por ello, te has portado como un imbécil con mis hermanos, me quede cayado porque en parte entiendo cómo te estás sintiendo por nuestras mentes entremezclándose, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a maltratar a Dende."

"Bien, trataré de no ser tan lacra cuando él este cerca."

"Él es estupendo, tan fácil de querer, date la oportunidad de quererlo"

-Dende- la voz de Nail salió de la garganta de Piccoro.

-¡Nail!- el rostro de Dende se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa, Piccoro se dio cuenta de que estaba el pobre agotado, había usado muchas energías para buscarlo y recorrido medio mundo en menos de una noche, pero solo escuchar la voz de Nail lo hacía revivir y olvidar su cansancio, ¿esta era la definición namekiana del amor y la lealtad?.- Eres tú, eres tú. ¡Regresa con nosotros a casa!

-Dende, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, no puedo volver con ustedes, he prometido que no alterare la vida de Piccoro, el tiene su vida hecha aquí, este mundo es su hogar, le importa por muchas razones buenas.

-¿Has dejado de querernos?

-Ni aun siendo el fin del universo- Nail le sonríe a su hermano y se quita el turbante de Piccoro y acercó sus antenas para rozar ligeramente las de su hermano en brazos. Piccoro se sintió sobrecogido al sentir lo que había en el corazón de ese niño. Un amor desbordante que se extendían hasta alcanzar a seres que no tenían vínculos de sangre, a pesar de lo que le había pasado, seguía siendo ese niño. Por un instante temió que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos pudiera dañarlo, ya que él se consideraba justamente un ser dañado, así que rompió el vínculo.

Piccoro sentía como su cara y orejas le ardían, abrió sus ojos y vio a Dende con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa de felicidad, sus mejillas tenían un intenso color purpura.

En aquel entonces ni Piccoro, ni Nail y mucho menos el pequeño Dende imaginaban siquiera lo que la rueda del destino les había deparado. La rueda del destino empezó a girar a partir de ese momento.

* * *

En el presente (seis meses antes del torneo mundial de artes marciales)

El mundo sigue con sus problemas porque los humanos son idiotas sin remedio, por eso necesitan de un Kamisama que los cuide o de lo contrario la tierra seria un desorden.

Dende ve a los humanos desde la plataforma del Templo de Kamisama. Suspirando mientras ve el desarrollo de la vida ahí abajo. La vida es acelerada, en diecisiete años de su divino reino ha visto las vidas desarrollarse tan rápido, un niño que vio al principio ahora era todo un hombre viviendo una vida emocionante y plena, una bebé ahora estaba saliendo con su quinto novio. Una madre soltera cuido sola a sus hijos ahora era visitada por el mayor, su nuera y los gemelos que nacieron el verano pasado. Mientras que Dende seguía viéndose exactamente igual que diez años antes. Como un niño de diez años. No era una cuestión de un niño deseando absurda y desesperantemente ser mayor. El problema era que a causa de vivir en un mundo donde el ritmo de vida es tan acelerado, su mente ya había avanzado lo suficiente para ser la de un adulto de 27 años.

Dende estaba al mismo nivel para charlar con Gohan y Piccoro, cuando había una reunión siempre se la paso mejor con sus amigos a pesar de ser físicamente un niño, los niños pequeños no le estimulaban en realidad mayor interés que el que despertarían en un adulto normal. Incluso había tenido una pesadilla perturbadora donde el soñaba que se había quedado así cien años, ese sueño si que lo aterro, que la vida de sus amigos pasara frente a sus ojos y el no haber podido alcanzarlos nunca era en verdad aterrador.

Entonces Dende se le acerco a su mentor y amigo quien estaba meditando como siempre a esas horas, lo miro con tanta seriedad y lo llamo.

-Piccoro, necesitamos conseguir las esferas del dragón.

-¿Por qué quieres las esferas, has detectado algo extraño, acaso crees que las vamos a necesitar?

-Yo necesito pedir un deseo urgentemente.

Piccoro no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, ya que usar las esferas siempre ha sido considerado por el un asunto serio.

-¿Qué deseo?

-Yo… es que…- frunció el seño un poco mientras jugaba con sus dedos, acto que abandono inmediatamente, no le gustaba lucir infantil y esas manías son propias de niños pequeños. – yo quiero pedir a Shenlong que me vuelva un adulto – murmuro esto último con un vivido color purpura en sus mejillas.

Picoro se molesto, desde luego que se molesto.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en pedir un deseo tan descabellado?!

-Déjame explicarte- rogo Dende pero Piccoro no le dio oportunidad.

-No, sabes tan bien como yo que las esferas son solo para emergencias, no para cumplir caprichos, es más, estas pidiendo un deseo que eventualmente se cumplirá por sí mismo, de todos los deseos estúpidos que he escuchado, este es como el tercero más estúpido.

Dende en verdad se estaba sintiendo molesto, él siempre había sido un buen dios, siempre había puesto en primer sitio todas las obligaciones de su cargo, pero ahora esto era diferente, él quería algo para sí mismo, quería concederse un deseo, y Piccoro no podía entenderlo.

-No entiendes nada, yo ya no puedo esperar, me siento atrapado en este cuerpo, ya todos mis amigos son adultos, es mas, Trunks y Goten ya pueden cargarme. Y ellos son más jóvenes. Al paso que vamos Pan se estará casando y yo seguiré siendo un niño, ahí ya me traumaría en serio.

-Estas exagerando – sentencio Piccoro mientras tenía ese tick nervioso que le hacía casi pestañar un ojo de vez en cuando.- no es nada terrible tu situación.

-Tú no puedes entender como me siento, quiero hacer cosas que no puedo hacer siendo un niño.

-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Sacar una licencia de manejo?

-¡Si, algo como eso!

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que suenas? Dende, eres Kamisama, el gran maestro de este mundo, Kamisama no necesita una licencia de manejo. Es más, se puede trasportar en un rayo… ¡rayos! – el súper namekusein recordó un detalle, el rayo en que se trasporta Kamisama no acepta a Dende porque este es un niño, punto para Dende.

-En verdad no puedes entender como me siento, tu creciste en tres años, yo no sé cuando voy a terminar de crecer, ni siquiera el antepasado Kamisama sabe.

-Bueno, el viejo Kami no tiene todas sus canicas en su lugar después de todo, incluso se confunde con el tiempo en que estuvo en Yausebit antes de abandonarlo. A veces dice 20 años otras dice 30, una vez creo que ya ni siguiera estaba seguro, él es muy viejo.

Dende se sintió tan frustrado que mejor decidió terminar con el tema, ya no quería escuchar más información, lo hacía ser pesimista al respecto, eso es lo que menos necesitaba.

Piccoro por su parte ya se empezaba a sentir fastidiado por la situación, Dende se quejaba porque su infancia estaba durando demasiado, para un ser que no tuvo realmente una infancia pensaba que el afortunado era él chico, como de costumbre, el pasto es mas azul del otro lado (o lo seria en Namekusei)

Al llegar la noche la cena (que fue comida para Mr Popo y agua para ellos) fue algo tensa, ninguno dijo nada al otro, después Dende dijo que se iría a la cama a descansar. Pasaron las horas y cuando todo estuvo quieto el chico salió de su habitación, se preparo para introducirse la habitación donde Piccoro guardaba sus cosas, en teoría seria su habitación, pero la verdad sea dicha, Piccoro no puede dormir bajo techo, todo por la claustrofobia que le trasmitió Daimao, busco rápidamente y encontró el radar, pensó por un momento checar si funcionaba pero recordó que es muy ruidoso y decidió hacerlo en otro sitio, se lo guardo bien.

"Como dicen los terrícolas, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo". Pensaba satisfecho mientras se preparaba para evadir a Piccoro, pero entonces algo empezó a marchar mal. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, es más, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse demasiado pesado y hasta adolorido y sin darse cuenta Dende termino tendido en el suelo. Dende trato de levantarse pero cuando trato de moverse sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, era un dolor nervioso tan potente que lo hizo gritar. Volvió a intentarlo y el resultado fue lo mismo y el pobre niño termino haciendo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, llamar a Piccoro.

-¡Piccoro! – su grito estaba lleno de miedo y dolor, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el no se sentía para nada tan adulto en estos momentos, ahora era un niño que necesitaba de la única persona cercana para que lo ayudara.

Piccoro escucho los gritos y se alarmo, voló rápido buscando a Dende, para lo cual solo podía guiarse por su sentido del oído, porque el ki de Dende desapareció permanentemente unos años atrás, al convertirse en Kamisama se volvió un dios y por lo tanto su cuerpo adquirió la falta de presencia propia de los dioses. Afortunadamente su corazón latía potentemente. Solo le tomo un minuto encontrarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Trato de levantarlo pero el niño grito como si sus manos fueran brazas ardientes. El cuerpo de Dende estaba tan húmedo que su ropa estaba ya muy húmeda.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Dende estaba lloriqueando mientras sentía otra oleada de dolor.

Piccoro por un momento sintió una oleada de confusión casi simultáneamente, esto no tenía sentido, Dende no tendría que estar así, hasta que noto que su ropa se estaba manchando de un fluido verdoso y viscoso, no tardo en reconocer que era el mismo fluido que aparecía cada vez que remplazaba un miembro perdido, ese liquido también aparecía en otras ocasiones a lo largo de sus primeros tres años de vida.

"Mierda"

-Dende, tienes que estar tranquilo, esto es extraño, pero creo que estas teniendo un ciclo de crecimiento acelerado.

-¿Qué?- Dende no podía creer esto, ahora su cuerpo estaba creciendo después de todos estos años de no hacerlo para nada y para colmo, pensaba reponer el tiempo perdido en una sola noche - ¡HAS QUE PARE!

-Lo siento, yo no soy quien decide, es tu cuerpo, pasara pronto, créeme, solo que si va a dolerte una mierda. – y cuando Piccoro dice mierda, Dende podía estar por seguro que esa medición equivaldría a mil años de dolor.

-¡AAAAARRGGG!- Dende volvió a tener otra oleada de dolor y lo peor fue que Piccoro decidió levantarlo para llevarlo a su propia habitación y recostarlo en su propia cama, a pesar de lo sensible de sus nervios. Mr Popo se dio cuenta de lo que paso cuando Piccoro iba de camino llevando a Dende en brazos así que lo siguió.

-Popo, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa, podría estrangularse si no se la quitamos ahora.

Piccoro y Mr Popo fueron lo mas rápidos posibles al quitarle la ropa, a pesar de los movimientos violentos del cuerpo del chico, fue cuando el radar del dragón rodo fuera de la cama y cayó en el suelo, Dende vio aterrado a Piccoro mientras podía ver las llamas que brillaban en los ojos de su temperamental mentor.

-¡Muchacho idiota, pudiste haber muerto si hubieras estado volando cuando esto te hubiera venido o hubieras estado solo ahí abajo y yo sin poder encontrarte rápido! ¡Solo por esto me dan ganas de darte unas buenas nalgadas!

-AAAAAAARGGGG- los gritos empeoraron, Piccoro noto que no era el mejor momento para pensar en castigos corporales, Dende podía morir y eso era todo lo que importaba de momento.

El cuerpo de un Namekusein está estructurado en tejido que se conecta armoniosamente en fibras, ciertas zonas de los músculos son de un color distinto, en el caso de Dende eran de un tenue color rosa, la mayor era una que se extendía de la zona del abdomen hasta la ingle, la desnudes no era impúdica en ellos, no había genitales a la vista que necesitaran ser cubiertos. Pero por alguna razón que no podía explicarse, Piccoro se sentía profundamente avergonzado de desnudar al chico.

Dende había perdido la conciencia en ese momento, su cerebro estaba tan confuso mientras sentía que ardía en fiebre.

-Dende…¡Dende reacciona! –Piccoro comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Jajajajajajajaja- Dende empezó a reír histéricamente mientras que sus ojos estaban extraviados- Cargo no jales de ahí, el Sr Moori se enfadara.

-¡Kamisama!- Mr Popo estaba aterrado al ver lo que había ocurrido y miro a Piccoro con esos ojos fijos, Piccoro lo miro aterrado.

-¡Voy a buscar la esfera del dragón, está en el techo como lámpara! – dijo haciendo un circulo en el aire con su dedo índice. Estas palabras sin sentido convencieron a Piccoro que Dende estaba delirante. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y en ese entonces decidió intentar algo que había hecho años antes, la experiencia no se volvió a repetir por algún tipo de conflicto que le causo en esa ocasión, se quito el turbante y levanto la cabeza de Dende hasta que sus antenas estuvieron rosándose, para conservarlo cerca uso ambos se mantuvo abrazándole, las antenas reaccionaron ante el roce, estas comenzaron automáticamente a trenzarse, Piccoro cerró los ojos y su rostro se relajo, sus respiraciones se volvieron tan aceleradas como las del otro, como si sus cuerpos compartieran las mismas necesidades.

* * *

En el nuevo Namekusei estaba pasando algo muy inquietante.

-¡Patriarca, haga que pare!- gritaba el pobre Cargo, quien tenia los mismos síntomas que su hermano mayor, Moori le estaba desnudando cuando llegan mas de sus hermanos, trayendo a otros dos jovencitos mas, uno de ellos gritaba histéricamente mientras se retorcía en los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras el otro estaba inconsciente.

-¿Dos más? Acuéstenlos junto a los otros. – dijo el patriarca mientras recostaba a Cargo con el cuerpo completamente descubierto en una cama. – Son once niños los afectados. ¿Por qué comenzaron a tener este ciclo de crecimiento acelerado?, ellos no deberían, su crecimiento debería ser más pausado.

-Patriarca, solo son ellos, los demás niños no tienen problemas.

Moori se sintió aliviado de saber que ninguno de sus hijos estaba pasando por esta calamidad, pero seguía confundido, eran de diferentes edades, cada uno había estado viviendo en aldeas distintas y alejadas, sus actividades diarias eran diferentes, algunos eran sanadores, otros eran ordinarios. Esto no tenia sentido, entonces Moori tuvo un presentimiento, recordó al chico faltante.

-Dende, oh por nuestro padre, el debe estar pasando por lo mismo.- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano izquierda, había una razón, no quería que nadie notara la sonrisa que traviesamente se había formado en su rostro.

"Después de tantos años, todo se está acomodando a nuestro favor, estoy sorprendido, pero también feliz, oh Dende, bendito muchacho, te lo encargo, cumple con tu deber, que la vida se fructifique en ti."

En ese momento Cargo se levanto y trato de salir de la habitación tambaleándose como si estuviera ebrio, Moori lo alcanzo y lo volteo para ver su rostro, para su sorpresa el niño tenía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos estaban extraviados.

-Tengo que ir a plantar los arboles antes de que crezcan mucho y no pueda cargarlos. – dijo antes de estallar en una risa histérica, la cual se fue contagiando entre los otros 10 niños. Incluso uno casi salto de su camastro y comenzó a dar giros como si tratara de bailar, al final perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el suelo, tuvieron que llevarlo a su camastro en medio de forcejeos y risas locas. Esta situación no era para nada normal.

"Solo espero que no estés solo en estos momentos Dende, que el hijo de Kattatsu este acompañándote, porque me aterraría que estando así estés solo." Pensaba mientras ayudaba a Cargo a recostarse nuevamente.

Entonces los once chicos gimieron al mismo tiempo y sufrieron una violenta convulsión mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban un violento proceso de estiramiento, los gritos eran tan violentos y desgarradores que el resto de la familia se tapo las orejas para no escucharlos. Las voces que originalmente eran de niños se volvían a cada segundo más graves y ásperas, mientras que el liquido chorreaba de los camastros y sus cuerpos se expandía. Incluso parecía que estuvieran humeando. Los gritos se apagaron cuando el último tendón termino de desarrollarse. Entonces solo hubo silencio.

Moori vio sorprendido como había resultado al final todo, esos chicos ya no tenían para nada el aspecto de niños, todos eran delgados pero bien constituidos, era posible que incluso unos poco más altos que él. Todos seguían con la mirada extraviada mas ya no estaban sonriendo, solo parecían tararear en una misma frecuencia.

* * *

Piccoro sintió aquella calidez de Dende, pero en vez de rehuirla decidió ir hacia ella, abrazarla y hasta fundirse en ella. Se sentía complacido que a pesar de todo, Dende no había perdido nada de esa pureza.

-Dende… Dende…- la voz de Piccoro se escuchaba tan relajada que ni siquiera sonaba como si mismo, el abrió los ojos y vio que Dende le estaba mirando también, pero curiosamente ya no era ese niño que había traído en brazos, ahora era el rostro de un chico que se veía similar a un joven de entre 17 o 18 años. Le meraba con ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras su rostro adquiría un color purpura que se extendía hasta sus orejas, Piccoro no tenía idea de que el mismo tenía una expresión idéntica.

Dende miraba a su compañero namekurein, en su mente no podía recordar su nombre, solo sabía que le agradaba mucho, que se sentía feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, unido a él por sus antenas, en ese momento sintió también un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir cuando este se alejo para contemplar confundido el cuerpo de Dende que estaba tendido a lo largo de la cama. La oportunidad se le había escapado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos fuimos?- Piccoro le pregunto a Mr Popo, este le contesto bastante sorprendido.

-3 horas. Piccoro se quedo en la misma postura.

-¡3 horas!- Piccoro no podía comprender como pudo perder tanto tiempo. – Dende ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dende estaba algo confundido ¿A quién le hablaban?

-¿Dende? – Volvió a preguntar su compañero, entonces algo en su mente se activo, se volvió a conectar con sus recuerdos, el era Dende, no había duda de eso, y su mente pronto se puso al día hasta la hora de la cena, pero había un espacio en blanco.

-Piccoro… ¿Qué me paso, estábamos cenando?- no tardo en notar que su voz era más grave, ya no sonaba como la de un niño.

-Pasaste por un ciclo de crecimiento acelerado, tu cuerpo creció de golpe y pasaste por mucho dolor. Y has crecido. – en verdad Piccoro no estaba tranquilo por esta laguna mental, a él nunca le paso eso, aunque debía admitir que tampoco sufrió un desmayo como le ocurrió a Dende.

Dende comenzó a examinar su propio cuerpo, al principio estaba sorprendido, ganar altura tan de golpe era extraño para él, pero no tardo en sonreír ante la noticia, el ya era adulto, que maravillosa noticia.

Pero se topo con otra noticia no tan maravillosa, estaba desnudo y Piccoro lo estaba viendo, no supo el porqué, pero sintió una gran vergüenza. Rápidamente se cubrió con una de sus mantas.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Yo te visto… no te preocupes- dijo Piccoro mientras le hacía aparecer una túnica similar a la que usualmente llevaba, El se sintió más cómodo, al igual que Piccoro.

-Mr. Popo está feliz, ahora si le quedara mejor la túnica de Kamisama – Dijo con voz alegre el genio.

-Sí, supongo que sí- dijo distraídamente Piccoro.

Dende no se veía muy feliz que digamos ante la idea, no le gustaba ponerse la túnica, normalmente prefería usar su ropa de siempre.

"¿Es necesario?" le trasmitió sus pensamientos a Piccoro.

"Ya sabes que a Popo le hace feliz que la uses, por lo menos úsala los domingo." Le contesto con una media sonrisa.

-Mr Popo trabajara en la nueva túnica – dijo saliendo muy feliz de la habitación.- será el Kamisama mas distinguido.

-Mejor mañana por la mañana, yo tengo que ir a dormir y Dende seguro necesita descansar.- dijo Piccoro al ver que Mr Popo salió por la puerta, pero seguro ni lo escucho, el genio estaba muy emocionado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**Espero que les guste, este es un relato que surgió en mi cabeza, al estar charlando con Alex, por eso y por mis sentimientos por ti te lo dedico, eres el mejor.

Piccoro es mi personaje favorito de la serie, pero también debo admitir que Dende se colo en los últimos años. Descubrí hace poco que este chico tiene su grupo de Fans, espero que esta historia les agrade, mas porque no hay suficientes Fics de Dende en dado caso. Espero comentarios al respecto y a mis otras historias de los namekuseines también.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**_

_**Primero que nada agradezco que tan rápido muchos hayan leído mi fic, se que el tema de una relación entre hermafroditas no es tan popular y que esta es la pareja menos favorecida por los Fans de la serie en comparación de Bulma y Vegeta, Goku y Vegeta, Vegeta y Freezer, Vegeta con un OC, Vegeta con cuanto personaje de la serie. Ya ven el patrón, hablando en serio, hay demasiados fics con Vegeta como protagonista. Piccoro por otro lado es mi razón de ver la serie, la de ver la resurrección de Freezer aunque sé que ni de broma enfrentara a la cuija dorada, me vale, con verlo sin su capa soy feliz.**_

_**Sobre un poco de información acerca del fic:**_

_**Fundoshi: es el nombre de la ropa interior masculina tradicional de los japoneses, en realidad ignoro si los namekuseines usan ropa interior, pero creo que es posible que usaran algo similar a un fundoshi.**_

_**Saichoro es el nombre del Gran Patriarca de Namekusei, es el padre de Dende.**_

_**Kattatsu es el nombre del padre del namekusein que perdió la memoria y posteriormente se dividió para que su lado bueno fuera Kamisama y su lado malo es Piccoro Daimao.**_

_**Yo no invente esos nombres, esa información es verídica y comprobada.**_

_**Planeo hacer más adelante algo relacionado con los nombres, me gustan y tienen potencial.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Florecimiento**

**En algún tiempo indeterminado de Namekusei**

(Posiblemente cerca de 10,000,000 de años en el pasado)

Un joven namekusein esta lavando la ropa en un rió tranquilo, solo tiene puesta su ropa interior, que es un envoltorio similar a un fundoshi, su cuerpo esbelto y juvenil completamente expuesto lucia misterioso al ojo humano, ¿es un ser vivo o es una escultura viviente? Extraño y bello, joven y encantador, tentador, eso era lo que el forastero considero al estar viéndolo, el joven sintió como este individuo se puso detrás suyo y volteo para verlo.

Eran tiempos de tribulación, había guerras, confusión y desorden, eran tiempos más primitivos y salvajes, el extranjero los reflejaba muy bien, era un namekusein alto, fornido e imponente, usaba un gi morado con una cinta azul, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia de barro y sangre, había estado en un combate, su mirada era astuta y tenía una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto ladino, mientras acariciaba mimosamente una cantimplora que era una calabaza con un corcho, era un hombre de sangre, de lucha, de muerte, si, el olía a muerte, y eso provoco que el joven que lavaba su ropa tuviera mucho temor, pues su vida era la de un joven de aldea, alguien que vivía su vida tranquilamente dedicado a su familia, que alguien matase a otros le parecía horroroso, su corazón había dado un vuelco tan violento que sintió que se iba a desmayar del susto, mas no ocurrió eso, trato de huir pero para su mala suerte el extraño corrió más rápido y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, el chico no pudo menos que gritar con toda su alma. Seguro sus hermanos escucharían sus gritos de ayuda, el extraño se rio escandalosa y demencialmente, sabía que para cuando llegaran ellos ya estarían muy lejos de ahí.

El Guerrero lamio una de las puntiagudas orejas del más joven haciendo que se estremeciera por el contacto, había miedo, demasiado y en el fondo aunque le excitaba, en realidad lo que buscaba era algo distinto, algo más apacible y encantador, ese joven era el único que se lo podía dar. Así que tendría que tomar el dominio de la situación y del joven. Tiro al muchacho en el suelo y rápidamente cono un depredador salto sobre su presa y lo dómino con su peso y le tomo de las muñecas para impedirle cualquier intento de arañarle el rostro.

-"¡Déjame ir!"- suplico en nameku, sollozante y tembloroso – "¡Yo no te he hecho nada malo, déjame y no le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí, por favor!"

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se volvió a reír mientras contemplaba a tan inocente criatura retorciéndose y suplicando por su libertad. Si entre sus hermanos hubiera otro más experimentado y resuelto, él estaba seguro que no lo iba a aceptar en intercambio, él quería a este jovencito apenas entrando en una edad adulta, le atraía su pureza.-"jamás habías estado en una situación así, lo veo en tus ojos, yo soy el primero"- dijo mientras lamio y beso suavemente una de las antenas del muchacho, provocándole que gimiera y abriera mucho los ojos,- "seguramente solo has tenido roces de antenas con tus hermanos, esas demostraciones de afecto casto, pero no has experimentado aun lo que pasa cuando lo haces con alguien que no lleva tu propia sangre ¿verdad? Eres un virgen aun, yo seré el primero, vas a desear vivir con toda tu alma y dominar al mundo y bebértelo de un trago" – y en ese momento las antenas se empezaron a trenzar, para alegría del guerrero y horror del chico.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron más de lo que había sido antes, su respiración se había agitado mientras el otro sonreía ladino, ahora vendría lo interesante cuando noto que la mirada de su presa estaba modificándose, por un momento sus ojos se había extraviado mientras su lucha por liberarse se iba deteniendo, después sus ojos volvieron a verse fijamente conectados con los suyos, el rostro feroz del acecino se fue volviendo más relajado, ya que él no estaba solo cambiando a su presa, esta también le estaba influenciado, el guerrero estaba cansado de pelear, cansado de luchar, cansado de la locura de la guerra, quería tranquilidad, quería paz y felicidad entre los brazos de su presa, no, hay que corregirlo, ya no era su presa, era su compañero, el único que deseaba y necesitaba, todo lo demás había perdido su importancia.

Los ojos de ambos se entornaron mientras que el rubor purpura se volvía cada vez más intenso, ambos tenían un rostro de felicidad mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro, entonces las antenas se fueron desenredando a medida que el guerrero se levantaba del aldeano, quien al estar libre se incorporo u se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras le miraba con detenimiento, entonces fue cuando el chico se abalanzo sobre el otro y se abrazo con fuerza de su cintura mientras su mejilla se restregaba en el poderoso abdomen del otro. Una que otra risita se le escapaba, mientras que el guerrero le acariciaba la espalda mimosamente.

Entonces los hermanos del muchacho llegaron, contemplando lo que pasaba con su hermano pequeño y bufando de frustración, por más que quisieran matar al guerrero (como si eso fuera posible), él ahora era intocable, su hermano pequeño lo había aceptado como compañero y no soportaría ser separado de él. El guerrero volvió a tener una sonrisa ladina mientras palmeaba el trasero de su compañero, quien comenzó a reír, causando el desconcierto y bufidos de enfado de los hermanos de este. La ley más sagrada era no separar a los amantes que se encuentran, deben estar juntos y a solas. Sin importar quiénes son y de donde son.

Entonces el guerrero tomo entre sus poderosos brazos a su compañero quien ignoro por completo a sus hermanos, parecía una novia llevada al tálamo nupcial y el guerrero se fue en dirección del rio, en búsqueda de una cascada y una cueva, ese lugar tenía una armonía especial, le era irresistible. El guerrero ya no quería pelear, solo quería entregarse y olvidar los asuntos de la muerte.

Entro a la cueva y recostó en el suave musgo a su compañero como si este fuera de cristal, ese chico lo miraba con tanta dulzura que le calentaba el corazón. Entonces el guerrero le ofrendo la cantimplora, la cual el joven recibió con extrañeza, ya que si deseaba ofrecer agua, había en abundancia. La destapo y su olfato le advirtió que lo que tenía en su interior no era agua, era algo distinto y algo en su interior le dijo que estaba prohibido beberlo. El guerrero anticipándose al ver esa mirada consternada volvió a tomar la calabaza entre sus manos y bebió de ella. Sonrió mientras le devolvía al más joven, este al ver que su compañero bebía de aquello sin preocupaciones decidió seguir su ejemplo. Le dio un buen trago, todo estaba bien, pero el guerrero le insto a que tenía que beber mas, volvió a repetir una segunda vez la acción, después una tercera, entonces el guerrero le sujeto la calabaza y la empino mas para que el chico forzosamente bebiera más de 5 tragos de un jalón. Al regresar la calabaza a manos del guerrero, el joven se sentía extraño, mareado y su cabeza se mecía como un compás. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en sus labios y de repente comenzó a reír al ver que su compañero se rasgaba lo que quedaba de su gi e iba a la cascada a asearse, ¿porque esto le parecía divertido? No estaba para nada seguro. Ahora el guerrero estaba limpio y solo llevando puesto su correspondiente "fundoshi". El mayor hizo que el más joven se recostara y comenzó a verter el líquido oscuro del interior de la calabaza sobre el pecho y abdomen del jovencito, las carcajadas del chico se escucharon por toda la cueva. El guerrero comenzó a lamer el liquido provocando cosquillas y más risas, después dio esto paso a la excitación de su compañero, quien susurraba en un lenguaje extraño para ellos pero hablado en algún planeta llamado Tierra. -Hazme tuyo Piccoro… soy tuyo… El guerrero sonrió y seductoramente paso su mano derecha por el costado de Dende hasta llegar al fundoshi del chico, el cual de un jalón se lo quito. Para después susurrar seductoramente.

-Como gustes…Dende…

**Fin del sueño**

* * *

**Templo Sagrado de Kamisama - En la actualidad**

(a seis meses del Torneo de artes marciales)

-Mmmm- Dende sintió como la luz del sol estaba acariciando su cara, como diciéndole "¡Despierta y brilla Dende!", una sonrisa se le dibujo como si pudiera saborear ese café que bebió en su sueño, se sentía feliz, que tardo en recordar un detalle de suma importancia, el es Kamisama y es terriblemente tarde para empezar su día laboral.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!- se levanta de un salto y comienza a quitarse rápidamente su túnica y se mete corriendo al baño completamente desnudo, es ahí cuando nota en el enorme espejo ese extraño joven que apenas alcanza a reconocer como su reflejo. Entonces recordó que antes de dormir se había enterado de tan buena noticia. Había pasado por un ciclo de crecimiento acelerado, se llevo la mano al rostro para poder estudiar sus facciones. Su rostro se veía ahora mas alargado, haciendo que todo lo que eran rasgos redondeados y dulces adquirieran un tono mas reservado y serio si no sonreía, lo que más le sorprendió es su nariz, la cual siempre considero demasiado redonda, esta seguía siendo del mismo tamaño pero ahora con su rostro actual le parecía bonita y aparentemente más respingada, al fin estaba a gusto con su rostro. La palabra "apuesto" se formo en su cabeza mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su nuevo rostro. Sus dientes perfectamente blancos y agudos le deban un aspecto salvaje a ese rostro que tan repentinamente había encontrado tan encantador. Dende no podía notarlo, pero había caído en una fase narcisista al ver su reflejo, no podía apartar la vista del espejo. Había también apreciado su musculatura, delgada pero nada raquítica, tal vez no tenía el formidable físico de Piccoro, pero si tenía tonicidad en sus músculos. Recordó un movimiento de cadera que hizo el Gran Saiyaman en la fiesta de Bulma en la que asistió Lord Bills y la imito frente al espejo, su rostro se puso levemente purpura mientras que un placentero escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo. Siguió contemplando posteriormente su espalda sobre su hombro, contemplando su trasero, comenzó a palmearlo con ambas manos, se sentía tan firme, casi ríe bobamente mientras seguía recreándose en sí mismo.

-Beberte al mundo en un trago- dijo con mirada soñadora, mientras acariciaba la superficie pulida del espejo.

"Tock,tock"

-¿Kamisama, ya se levanto?- se escucho la voz de Mr Popo al asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

Dende sintió como se le disparaba el corazón, ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Se le había hecho terriblemente tarde. Kamisama hipnotizado por su propio reflejo, eso era vergonzoso y acciono la llave de la regadera y se metió de un salto.

-Me estoy bañando-dijo esperanzado de que Mr Popo le creyera.

El genio entro al baño y contemplo la ropa tirada por todos lados, sonrió y movió la cabeza muy divertido, se imagino lo que en parte en realidad paso, excepto claro por las partes del espectáculo narcisista de Kamisama. Dende se dio cuenta que Popo estaba levantando la ropa y asomando la cabeza de detrás de la cortina dijo ruborizado.

-Mr Popo, no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que yo puedo arreglar mis cosas.

-Para Mr Popo es un placer hacer cualquier cosa por Kamisama. – contesto de buen humor mientras recogía toda la ropa tirada.

Dende siempre ha sentido pena porque Mr Popo tan afanosamente quiera hacer cosas para él, en especial cosas que podía hacer por si mismo, le educaron para ser autosuficiente y ayudar, no para ser servido por nadie. Esa sencillez fue algo que a Piccoro le simpatizo.

-Solo una cosa ¿Por qué me permitieron dormir tanto?

-Porque a Piccoro no le pareció mala idea, a Mr Popo tampoco, después de lo de anoche, Kamisama seguro termino exhausto. Piccoro dijo que él podía ocuparse de las labores de Kamisama para que pudiera dormir bien.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido el joven namekusein mientras se apresuraba a bañarse, ese gesto de amabilidad de Piccoro le pareció inesperado, pero no podía abuzar de esa repentina amabilidad, de seguro lo regañaría por ser un perezoso al salir por la entrada del templo y acercarse a la orilla de la plataforma. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Dende, mientras trataba de recordar su sueño, este se había disipado, solo había quedado esa frase en nameku – "dominar al mundo y bebértelo de un trago" cosas de sueños, disparate total de una mente cansada – murmuraba – un sueño solo un sueño – pero se sentía tan feliz que podría cantar. – quisiera recordar más detalles. – en ese momento se acordó del rostro de Piccoro tan cerca del suyo. Su corazón comenzó a latir, Piccoro se había vinculado con él y en ese momento sintió un inmenso sentimiento de embarazo al recordar que le había visto completamente desnudo, su cuerpo claro, era el de un namekusein, que a diferencia de los humanos, estaba completamente neutro en la zona donde la especie humana estarían los órganos genitales, pero el recordar como el súper namekusein había estudiado su cuerpo, claro, como un médico a su paciente, pero aun así le parecía muy vergonzoso. Y de repente se dio cuenta que no solo era eso, tomando en cuenta algunos hechos concluyo algo más vergonzoso aun – ¡Piccoro me desnudo… a mí! – entonces el recuerdo de los momentos previos a su inconsciencia regresaron, pudo ver a Piccoro ruborizado mientras le estaba quitando la ropa, se veía tan claro, que Dende sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y su temperatura corporal aumentaba, una leve sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro sin entender porque sonreír en primer lugar.

Cerro la llave y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con la toalla, y en un instante tuvo una imagen mental , algo que había pasado hace tantos años que ni se acordaba, cuando sano a Piccoro después de que este fue herido en el pecho por salvar a Goku, estaba inconsciente y la vida se le parecía escapar por momentos, entonces Dende lo curo sin pensarlo, en aquel entonces no presto conscientemente tanta atención a los detalles, pero ahora su cerebro estaba actuando distinto, parecía que hubiera puesto más atención de lo que creía, ya que podía ver detalle a detalle a guerrero namekusein inconsciente, esos músculos, ese cuerpo sudado y empolvado, su gi a punto de prácticamente ser dado por desaparecido, casi estaba desnudo, solo un pequeño jalón y ya estaría completamente al natural, ese rostro con la serenidad de la inconsciencia, en definitiva Piccoro tiene un físico excepcional,

Eso fue suficiente para que el dios de la tierra perdiera las fuerzas en sus piernas y su toalla terminara cubriéndole la pelvis y presionando con fuerza mientras una sensación de una corriente eléctrica le pasaba por el cuerpo y sus antenas le zumbaban, un gemido se le escapo y una sonrisa feroz que permitía ver sus agudos dientes se dibujo en su rostro. Las antenas seguían zumbando como si gritaran, "busca a Piccoro, le necesitas", mientras la saliva se le escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. La mirada del joven se hacia cada vez mas extraña, sus ojos estaban entornados y su cuerpo se mecia acompasadamente, una pequeña risita escapaba junto con jadeos, se sentía confundido, no podía pensar más que en Piccoro y se dio cuenta que como sus antenas le gritaban, el lo necesitaba con locura. Dende estaba completamente fuera de si, ya ni se acordaba de su propio nombre, ni que era Kamisama y mucho menos del pudor, solo quería salir a buscar a Piccoro y quedar a mano con lo de que le había quitado la ropa.

-¡Piccoro! – grito mientras corría a la puerta del baño, pero hubo un pequeño accidente, Mr Popo se asusto por el grito y abrió la puerta, golpeando justo en la cara a Dende, causando que este se fuera de espaldas y se cogiera con ambas manos el rostro y se retorciera del dolor con la toalla todavía sobre su zona "púbica" - ¡¿quién me pego?! – gimió mientras Mr Popo se sentía sumamente avergonzado por un accidente tan estúpido, es lo malo de que Popo no puede sentir la presencia de Dende, no hay nadie que pueda en la Tierra al menos. Pero sin que los dos lo supieran, ese golpe fue lo que Dende necesito para reaccionar y despertar de ese extraño trance.

-Mr Popo lo siente, es que escuche gritar a Kamisama llamando a Piccoro, no fue mi intención golpearlo.

-¡Yo no he gritado! Auch… no me está pasando nada para gritar.- reflexiono y cambio su versión- excepto esto… auch mmm.

Dende tuvo que curarse solo la nariz que le estaba sangrando, para su alivio nada de su "apuesto rostro" se había alterado.

Y sin ningún otro percance que un Mr Popo sumamente apenado, Dende prosiguió con su arreglo personal encontró el radar del dragón en su cómoda y lo contemplo extrañado, "¿qué hace aquí?"

-¿Porque está aquí el radar?- pregunto desconcertado mientras le mostraba el radar a Popo.

-¿Kamisama no lo recuerda?- Dende movió la cabeza negativamente – Kamisama aparentemente intento buscar las esferas por su cuenta pero no pudo porque empezó a crecer de golpe.

Entonces fue cuando recordó la pequeña discusión de él y Piccoro sobre el deseo de ser un adulto y sintió una enorme vergüenza, "¿Cómo es posible que considerara usar las esferas para un deseo tan ridículo?" y peor, se imagino que hubiera pasado si se hubiera encontrado solo allá abajo, Dende debía admitir que empezaba preocuparle que su mente estaba teniendo algunos problemas para organizar el tiempo perdido entre la hora de la cena y cuando despertó y descubrió que ya era un adulto joven (en realidad un adolecente próximo a alcanzar la adultez, pero para Dende era lo mismo), pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte deseo de disculparse con Piccoro por ser un niño malcriado. Así que se puso su chaleco y salió a empezar su día laboral al fin.

Piccoro se encontraba viendo hacia la inmensidad con una actitud de mucho interés, Goku había estado entrenando y presionando a Goten para que dejara las cosas de ir de noviero y se pusiera a entrenar como se debe, Goten como adolecente que es, no estaba para nada feliz.

Dende al ver la amplia espalda de Piccoro sonrió y camino con una actitud de estar en control y en su terreno, quería actuar como un adulto, al menos sabía que no solo era el físico, tenía que convencer a Piccoro que el ya era adulto adentro, digamos que su crédito se había ido abajo por ese intento de conseguir un deseo de Sheng long y necesitaba recuperar la credibilidad, así que se acerco al lado de Piccoro y poniendo las manos en la espalda espero a que el súper namekusein lo notara.

-Buenos días- dijo sin apartar su atención del entrenamiento de Goku y Goten, "¿Eso es todo?" Dende esperaba un regaño, esperaba una reprimenda, no un simple "buenos días", y en el fondo Dende se sentía bástate ignorado por parte de Piccoro, quien tenía toda su atención en el entrenamiento del pelos salvajes de Goku y su retoño. En cierta forma se sentía herido de verdad, el quería la atención de Piccoro, y en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue regresarle el radar.

-Lo siento, no debí tomarlo sin tu permiso, tenias razón, era un deseo ridículo, ¿en que estaba pensando, porque pedir ser un adulto? Mi cuerpo creció a su tiempo, sabiamente, yo no tenía porque presionar las cosas.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras voltea a ver a Dende- Además de que ya se acabaran con esto tus quejas de "porque no crezco" de una vez por todas.

-También perdóname por eso, fui un niñito al estarte fastidiando con lo mismo, no podías hacer nada al respecto y entiendo que debí ser insoportable a ratos.

-Solo lo suficiente para querer nalguearte – sonrió malévolamente, solo con Dende se permitía ser en ocasiones así, tal vez Gohan, pero con el resto no sabía cómo expresarse mejor. Al menos no sin haber bebido un poco de refresco o una taza de café. Algo que desde luego no hacía muy seguido que digamos. Miro como Dende trago saliva mientras que se cubre el trasero con sus manos.

-¿Vas a nalguearme ahora? – pregunto algo nervioso Kamisama.

-No- en realidad se veía muy tranquilo – admito que al principio quise castigarte así anoche, pero siendo honesto, no le veo el caso, creo que comprendes lo peligroso que fue. Pero quiero que me contestes honestamente, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas ahora?

-No mucho, todo es muy confuso, solo recuerdo que tuvimos una cena muy tensa y después todo se me pone borroso, solo parece que recuerdo que me desnudaste- Dende lo dijo sin pensar, después de unos segundos los dos estaban purpuras hasta las orejas. – ¿fue indebido?

-Créeme… fue necesario, sino pudiste estrangularte con tu propia ropa – trato de mantener la calma, pero en verdad se sentía muy avergonzado, aun a pesar de no entender porque se sentía así, miro a Dende jugando con sus dedos con ese aspecto de tener purpuras las mejillas, por un momento le pareció adorable un joven con el corazón de un niño. – ¿te sientes apenado?

-No lo sé. – sonrió un poco el chico y volvió a mirar a Piccoro – qué opinas de mí, me veo bien o me veo raro.

-¿Bien cómo?- dijo Piccoro sin entender su pregunta – raro tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a verte así, creciste en una noche, pero creo que me acostumbrare pronto.

"¡No era eso!" pensó Dende algo molesto, el se refería a si se veía atractivo o no atractivo, Piccoro no parecía entender estas cosas. Tendría que preguntarle a Gohan, si, Gohan seguro se sorprendería al verlo ya crecido, siempre había querido hacer algo con Gohan y ahora era su oportunidad, ya que estaban posiblemente a la misma altura. Piccoro era aun más alto que Dende. Dende no sentía que pudiera aplicar ese plan con él y menos que Piccoro se lo tomara con calma. Al fin, después de todos esos años, al fin podría darle un zape a Gohan en la mollera, si, el namekusein siempre había querido darle una palmada traviesa a Gohan y ahora ya podría, la idea le hacía feliz. También se prometió que esa sería su última niñería, que ya sería un adulto 100% maduro y 100% responsable.

Entonces algo llamo la atención de los dos namekuseines, una conversación entre Goku y Vegeta, ambos estaban charlando sobre el próximo torneo mundial de artes marciales, sobre todo que Goku menciono que asistiría seguramente un individuo muy poderoso, sorprendentemente menciono un detalle, ese ser tan poderoso es un ser humano.

-¿Piensas participar?- le pregunto muy risueño el dios al antiguo demonio.

-Paso, solo haría el ridículo.

-Tal vez te toque contra Pan – dijo tratando de traer humor a esto.

-Para tener que dejarla ganar para que no llore, no gracias, pero si planeo asistir, quiero ver quién es ese tipo fuerte del que habla Goku.

-Yo también me apunto para ir, quiero ver la cara de todos cuando me vean, jejeje. Ya no me volverán a tratar como un niño.

* * *

**Namekusei**

(2000 años en el pasado)

Piccoro estaba caminando por un extraño templo, había sido construido atrás de una enorme cascada, los materiales le parecían familiares pero no entendía de donde, entonces vio a unos ancianos de su raza, doce en total, todos llevando solamente una túnica, todos ellos parecían ser algún timo de sacerdotes, ellos lo vieron con severidad.

-Hijo de Kattatsu, tienes que cumplir con tu deber y tomar a tu compañero. – dijeron todos como si fueran una sola persona, ellos lo miraron con resentimiento.

-¿A quién le hablan, a mi?- dijo Piccoro sin entender a que se referían con tomar a un compañero, solo rogaba que no tuviera nada que ver con asimilaciones o fusiones, ya estaba arto de el tema, no en balde había en su interior cuatro personas apenas conviviendo en paz.

-Sí, hablamos a ti, somos la hermandad de la vida, nosotros somos los que nos encargamos de que el linaje siga y la vida fructifique. Y tú has traído una calamidad al no cumplir con tu deber.

-¿De qué deber ni qué demonios? ¿Qué significa eso de que debo tomar a un compañero?

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros y después le indicaron que les siguiera a una habitación donde había una enorme cama hecha de musgo húmedo y fragante, recostado se encontraba Dende completamente desnudo y con la mirada en el techo, Piccoro se encontró a su mismo aterrado, parecía muerto, voló a su lado y pudo contemplar que aún respiraba normal y solo era que tenia la vista fija inexplicablemente en el techo.

-Dende- lo llamo pero el parecía estar en trance, ya que no le presto atención, Piccoro se enfureció y fue a jalonear a uno de esos viejos, a ellos les culpaba - ¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?!

-No fuimos…

-¡Hable uno a la vez por un carajo!- reclamo a punto de matar gente.

-No fuimos nosotros- dijo el viejo al que tenia sujeto de la túnica – si buscas a un culpable, ese eres tú.

-Yo no… eso no es cierto – dijo tratando de aguantar la frustración.

-Lo es- dijo el anciano cerrando los ojos – tu comenzaste esto cuando eran infantes, tú te prometiste a él cuando eran unos niños, no completaste tu promesa, pero solo iniciarla basto, solo hacía falta reafirmarla, lo hiciste pero lo hiciste mal, tu compañero no estaba en condiciones de escucharte ni aceptarte, haz empezado algo que solo tú puedes arreglar o este pobre niño estará perdido y tu también.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Piccoro no entendía nada de lo que decía, ¿se supone que todo debía serle más claro? Tal vez si hubiera crecido en el verdadero Namekusei, pero no tenia recuerdos, no tenía información, nadie le había dicho que hacer o como actuar o que se supone que debía hacer. Soltó al viejo y se volvió a hacia Dende y trato de hacerlo reaccionar. –Dende, mírame- dijo mientras lo sostenía en brazos- Mírame, soy yo, soy Piccoro, no entiendo que prometí, no sé de que están hablando y en verdad estoy empezando a asustarme, ¡DENDE!

-"Soy el hijo de Saichoro…" - murmuro Dende en ese trance, en nameku, mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes, miro a Piccoro, pero no pareció reaccionar como este deseaba, Dende parecía no saber ni quien era ni donde estaba- "Toma mi cuerpo, hijo de Kattatsu, haz con mi cuerpo lo que te plazca, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, soy tuyo por…

Piccoro lo abofeteo para ver si eso lo hacía reaccionar, no tuvo el resultado que necesitaba, el pobre joven seguía en trance. Entonces Piccoro noto como Dende comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna como si buscara algo, esto era más incomodo aun, no era posible que a eso se refirieran, menos entre los de su clase, era imposible, o al menos eso pensó hasta que una sensación extraña se fue despertando en su cuerpo, era agradable, lo estaba confundiendo, era imposible, pero ahí estaba.

"Yo soy… Yo soy el hijo de Kattatsu… yo debo…¡No, yo soy Piccoro, soy Piccoro, SOY PICCORO!"

-¡No te resistas, entre mas lo hagas su estado será peor, ese pobre niño sufrirá la fiebre, quedara demente, por ultimo morirá si no le salvas, debes entregarte a él y él se entregara a ti!

-¡MALDITOS MENTIROSOS ENFERMOS! ¡ESTE CHICO ES KAMISAMA, JAMAS ME ATREVERÉ A MANCILLARLO, USTEDES MIENTEN, MIENTEN!

Piccoro despertó de su sueño, pudo ver las estrellas sobre su cabeza, estaba tan agitado, tan confundido en esos sueños extraños, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Dende había crecido, debía admitir que ese chico había adquirido algún curioso interés en entrenar su cuerpo otra vez, se estaba volviendo un esgrimista prodigioso, pero Piccoro ahora estaba teniendo algunos conflictos, estaba teniendo sueños, extraños sueños relacionados con Namekusein, todos relacionados con Dende, lo cual no le agradaban, ya que siempre despertaba con un sentimiento de haber hecho algo indigno contra ese chico, la idea de que pudiera ser herido por su culpa le estaba carcomiendo el alma, algo absurdo, el jamás lastimaría a Dende, le apreciaba demasiado.

Entonces algo llamo su atención, como si al pensar en el lo hubiera llamado, Dende se acercaba a Piccoro, solo usaba el pantalones, ya no quería dormir tan cubierto alegando que sentía calor por las noches.

-Piccoro, no puedo dormir.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Hace demasiado calor- los ojos de Dende comenzaron a entornarse y repentinamente comenzó a zafarse la cinta alrededor de su cintura, en un momento estaba completamente desnudo frente a Piccoro quien le miraba algo espantado.- Mi cuerpo está ardiendo por ti.

-¿Qué demonios? – apenas pudo silbar estas palabras, Piccoro se hizo a un lado para evitar que Dende se le cayera encima. El cuerpo del muchacho cayó de lleno contra el suelo de baldosas.- ¿En que estas pensando?

Dende dio un salto felino y alcanzo a sujetar los pantalones del súper namekusein y los jaloneo hasta hacerlos descender por las piernas de este cuando forcejearon. Piccoro no quería pasarse de rudo y ahora lo estaba lamentando.

-¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?- pregunto Mr Popo algo cansado y vio la escena de su maestro abrazándose de las piernas y con la lengua tratando de lamer la zona que se supone debía ser la púbica mientras Piccoro le sostenía la frente para alejarlo lo más que podía. – Creo que interrumpí algo – Mr Popo ha ejercitado la disciplina de no juzgar las acciones de sus respetivos señores, aunque esto si le pareció algo irregular, pero ¿Quién era para juzgar? – los dejo solos.

-¡Popo, no es lo que tú crees! – Dijo Piccoro muy avergonzado - ¡Dende está fuera de sí, se quejo de que tenía calor y lo siguiente es que me quito los pantalones y quiere comerme ahí abajo!

-¿Cómo pudo quitarle los pantalones a Piccoro?

-¡No hay tiempo, solo ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama!

Digamos que Popo eligió creer en la versión de Piccoro y se dispuso a separar a Dende, quien estaba muy entusiasmado con las piernas de Piccoro para soltarse. Piccoro con mucho cuidado se puso a Dende sobre el hombro y camino lo más rápido a la habitación de Kamisama, lo hecho sobre la cama y lo sujeto con unas correas que hizo aparecer con su magia, Mr Popo lo observo con esos ojos fijos y con la boca torcida hacia abajo.

-No me mires así, me haces pensar que soy algún tipo de degenerado, solo es que no puedo arriesgarme a que se lastime- contesto Piccoro nervioso. Entonces Popo le enseño las ropas de Dende, como haciendo mención de que Piccoro en ningún momento tuvo intención de vestir al chico ya que seguía desnudo al igual que Piccoro sin pantalones. - ¡Oh mierda! – esto estaba accidentalmente tomando el tono de una escena de sadomasoquismo.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**__** este capítulo se centro en el instinto, tenía planeado otro tipo de sueño inicial, pero me gusto más el tipo de sueño que tiene que ver con su memoria genética, además de que Dende así suplicando que lo dejaran ir me pareció un chico más inocente y puro. Si, parece un lavado de cerebro, pero pensé en cómo se comportan los insectos y me pareció adecuado, si, parece un sexo casual, en cierta forma lo seria, aquí sin embargo si estoy poniendo algo en claro, Piccoro siente algo especial por Dende, tanto que se horroriza que le digan que tiene que sobrepasarse con él. Los dejo y espero comentarios en la caja de comentarios, gracias por leer mi fic y estaré observándolos.**_


End file.
